


Крізь час та простір

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одного сонячного ранку в сад до Спока впала синя будка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крізь час та простір

Тардіс стогнала, наче вперше проходила крізь воронку. Доктора кидало через усю кімнату та іноді з усієї сили прикладало об пульт та крісло. Зрозуміти, що коїться у блиманні ліхтарів на панелі, він не міг, але вочевидь коїлось щось недобре. Нарешті Тардіс завмерла і Доктор зміг підвестися з підлоги. Ліхтарики та екрани згасли майже всі, світло залишилося лише аварійне.  
\- Що з тобою, дівчинко моя? – Доктор обережно торкнувся панелі керування.  
У відповідь Тардіс лише муркотнула щось незрозуміле. Доктор поклацав перемикачами, постукав по консолі, але ніякої реакції не отримав. Потрібно було виходити.  
Перше, що Доктор побачив, відкривши двері – величезний мокрий ніс. Ніс був розміром із половину Тардіс та йшов у комплекті з пащею, повною гострих зубів. Володар носа був явно незадоволений сусідством із Доктором та ричав, вищеривши зуби та розтопорщив вуса.  
\- Тихіше, Ай-Чайя, – Доктор почув дитячий голос, та через хвилинку звір відійшов, давши змогу себе роздивитись.  
Дивне створіння являло собою дещо середнє між величезним котом та плюшевим ведмедиком, вкрите густим хутром піщаного кольору. Величезним він був не тільки у порівнянні з Доктором, його хазяїн, хлопчисько років десяти на погляд, із чорним волоссям та загостреними вухами ледь діставав звіру до плеча. Доктор не пам’ятав таких звірів. Що ще більш його здивувало – він не міг пригадати і раси, до якої належав хлопчик. Втішало тільки те, що Тардіс в змозі була перекласти їхню мову.  
\- Чи розумієте ви мене, пане? – запитав хлопець, підійшовши ближче.  
\- Так-так, розумію, – підтвердив Доктор, витягуючи з карману звукову викрутку. Щось з цим світом було дуже не так.  
\- Дозвольте спитати, пане, а хто ви? – хлопчик підійшов ближче та присів біля Доктора на землю, щоб не нахилятись. – І як ви потрапили до нашого саду?  
\- Та я прилетів, помилково, - відмахнувся Доктор. – Ось тільки зрозумію, де я, тай вирушу собі далі.  
\- Ви на Вулкані, у провінції Ши-Кхар, - відповів хлопчик. – Вулкан - це четверта планета зоряної системи 40 Ерідана, альфа-квадрант, галактика Чумацький Шлях. Пробачте, пане, але я не пригадую раси, схожою за описом із вами.  
Доктор зупинився, повільно озирнувся та пригледівся до хлопця. Той сидів майже нерухомо та уважно видивлявся на Доктора темними очима.  
\- А який зараз рік? – навмання спитав Доктор.  
\- 2237 рік за літочисленням Землі, або 8878 за вулканським . – Все так же спокійно відповів хлопець. – Та все ж таки, хто ви? Я б сказав, що ви схожі на людину, але люди не володіють технологіями, що ви демонструєте, та вже більше трьохсот років не носять такого одягу. І ще вони значно вищі на зріст. Але, судячи з вашої поведінки, вам незвично бути таким маленьким, то я можу припустити, що розмір ваш та вашого дивного човна якимсь чином змінився.  
\- Це ж треба, - протягнув Доктор, роздивляючись дивного хлопця. – Ну добре. Мене звати Доктор, я з народу Володарів Часу, з планети Галліфрей, що у сузір’ї Медузи. Це тобі щось каже?  
\- Мене звати Спок Счн-Тчай тча Сарек. – Хлопець схилив голову на півдюйма. – Та нажаль, пане, мені не відомі назви космічних об’єктів, що ви перерахували.   
\- Ти досить обізнаний та впевнений у своїх знаннях, – похитав головою Доктор. – Це дивно для твого віку.  
Кожна нормальна дитина мала б посміхнутись від такої похвали старшого за віком, але Доктор присягнув би, що обличчя хлопчини не торкнувся і слід посмішки.  
\- То лише звичайні шкільні знання, пане. Звісно, якщо вам відомі зоряні координати, ми можемо перевірити ці дані у відкритій базі Академії Наук, але я взагалі не пригадую системи Медузи у межах відомого нам простору.  
\- Так, подивитися на зоряні карти було б непогано.  
Хлопчик підвівся на ноги.  
\- Добре, тоді дозвольте я віднесу ваш корабель у дім? Чи безпечніше буде залишити його тут?  
Від думки, що Тардіс залишиться наодинці з кликастим монстром, Доктору стало зле.  
\- Так, будь ласка, віднеси її! Щось пішло не так у нашій подорожі, і зараз вона дещо вразлива.  
\- Вона? – запитав хлопчик, обережно підхопивши мініатюрну телефонну будку та поволі крокуючи додому.  
Доктор почав розуміти, що на цій незвичній планеті він не найдопитливіше створіння. І це йому подобалося. Він додав ходи, щоб не відставати від хлопчини, та почав розповідати.  
\- Це Тардіс, машина для подорожей простором та часом. Вона майже розумна і саме завдяки їй я маю змогу розуміти тебе, та й взагалі будь-кого у всесвіті. Ти абсолютно правий, за нормальних обставин ми з нею зовсім не такі маленькі, а звичайного людського розміру. Але щось, насправді, пішло не так, і зараз майже всі її системи знеструмлені або перезавантажуються.  
\- І що могло піти не так? – запитав хлопець, притримуючи двері, щоб Доктор міг зайти в дім.  
\- Ну, я теж не пригадую такої планети, як Вулкан, - пожав плечима Доктор. - Більш того, я не відчуваю нічого знайомого навколо, а зазвичай я можу сказати, де я і коли, бо завжди є речі у просторі та точки у часі, які не змінюються. Це наштовхує мене на деякі ідеї, які мені аж зовсім не подобаються. Але перед тим, як лякатися, я все ж таки подивлюся ваші карти.  
\- То добре, пане, бо ми прийшли до терміналу, – хлопчина обережно поставив Традіс на стіл десь вгорі та нахилився до Доктора. – Ви дозволите допомогти вам піднятися?  
Доктор кивнув, та хлопчик обережно підхопив його на руки. А коли спускав на стіл, то Доктор торкнувся мимоволі його долоні своєю. І хоч який короткий був той дотик, але він встиг відчути шалену зацікавленість та співчуття, та глибокий сум, що кипіли під маскою зовнішнього спокою. Хлопчик злегка здригнувся, але потім повернувся до теми бесіди.  
\- Комп’ютере, пошук по базах даних. Планета Галліфрей, каскад Медузи.  
Доктор схрестив пальці.  
\- Збігів у базі не знайдено.  
\- Комп’ютере, пошук за словами «Володар Часу».  
\- Збігів у базі не знайдено.  
\- Вибачте, Докторе, але здається я нічим не можу вам допомогти, – похитав головою хлопець.  
\- Це ми ще подивимося, - вигукнув Доктор, - Ти дозволиш мені попрацювати із твоїм терміналом деякий час?  
\- Так звісно, пане, шукайте, що вам треба.  
\- Ну добре, - Доктор скинув плащ та дістав з кармана окуляри. - Подивимося, що ми тут маємо. Комп’ютер, покажи мені для початку Землю.  
Хлопчина сидів поруч та спостерігав, як Доктор бігає по столу, розтріплюючи свою і без того дивну шевелюру, буркотить собі під ніс та вигукує численні запитання то у простір, то до комп’ютера. Через деякий час Спок тихо підвівся та вийшов з кімнати, наказавши Ай-Чайї наглядати за незвичним гостем.   
Він повернувся лише тоді, коли на вулиці почалися сутінки. Доктор сидів на порозі своєї Тардіс, прихилившись до відчиненої двері. З середини будки не пробивалося майже ніякого світла, а в мерехтінні екрану терміналу Доктор здавався виснаженим та старшим років на сто.   
\- Пане Доктор! – обережно окликнув його Спок. – Пане Доктор!  
\- Так-так, я тут! - гість відкрив очі та прудко підвівся, ніби й не сидів знесилений секунду тому.  
\- Пане, ви працюєте вже більше п’яти годин, зазвичай для людей це забагато. Чи можу я запропонувати вам чаю?  
\- То було б дуже добре, - посміхнувся Доктор.  
Спок швиденько приніс до столу підніс з чашками чаю та якоюсь місцевою їжею. Доктор здивовано побачив, що поруч із чашкою нормального розміру є ще й набір маленьких столових приборів, для нього.  
\- Довелося дещо попрацювати з реплікатором, – пояснив хлопчик, побачивши його реакцію. Потім розлив чай та розпочав бесіду. – То що вам вдалося дізнатися, Докторе?  
Доктор узяв чашку та присів на стопку планшетів, бовтаючи ногами.  
\- Новини не дуже добрі, - сказав він, принюхуючись до чаю незвичного брунатного кольору. – Ми з Тардіс якось потрапили у паралельний всесвіт.   
\- В паралельну галактику? – перепитав Спок, насипаючи собі цукру.  
\- Та ні, саме в паралельний всесвіт, – похитав головою Доктор. – Тут є багато збігів, наприклад, є Земля та й уся Сонячна система, є Альфа Центавра, є скупчення Стовпів Творіння. Але ось Галліфрея нема. З іншого боку, в моєму світі немає Вулкану, немає раси оріонців і так далі.  
\- То що ж робити? Ви знаєте, як повернутися?  
\- В цьому й полягає проблема, – Доктор наїжачив чуприну. – Зазвичай структура паралельних всесвітів дуже агресивна до таких машин, як Тардіс. Минулого разу моя дівчинка витратила майже всю енергію, щоб тільки захистити нас, і ледь не загинула. Врятувати її було дуже важко. Я так розумію, що цього разу вона врахувала той досвід, та скомпенсувала пошкодження, перевівши масу в енергію. Тому зараз вона більш-менш функціонує, здатна підтримувати деяку базову життєдіяльність та спілкуватися зі мною. Але кудись летіти, тим більш через кордони світів, вона не може, доки не відновить запас енергії та нормальний розмір.  
\- І як це зробити? – Спок від зацікавленості навіть нахилився уперед, до Доктора.  
\- Ну, зазвичай я ставлю її на підзарядку у місцях, де відбулися розломи в часу та просторі, так звані рифти. Люди їх не помічають, та й мало яка техніка здатна їх реєструвати.   
\- Ніколи не чув про такі рифти, - похитав головою Спок. – Навряд вулканська наука стикалася із ними.  
\- Це дуже тонке порушення тканини матерії, воно може виявляти себе дуже рідко та малопомітно. Ну, наприклад, з’являються дивні створіння, або люди з інших часів або незвичні предмети... Нажаль, я не зміг відшукати згадок про таки явища у ваших наукових статтях.  
\- Ви шукали тільки в базах даних Вулкану? – запитав Спок.  
\- Та мені нема великого сенсу шукати деінде, - печально хитнув головою Доктор. – В нас просто не вистачить часу кудись дістатися. Тардіс виснажена, та й в мене не так багато власної енергії, щоб підновити її. Але, мабуть, все ж таки доведеться робити це самому. Коштуватиме це багато, але що поробиш.   
Доктор підвівся на ноги, ніби то спритно та весело, але Спок бачив, як нервово він стискає кулаки.  
\- Тож, Спок Счн-Тчай, я дякую тобі за допомогу...  
\- Зачекайте! – Спок не зміг винести цього пориву та брехні, - Стійте, в мене є ідея.  
\- Так? – Доктор недовірливо підняв брів.  
\- Ви не знайшли інформацію в наукових виданнях, бо це, власно кажучи, не наука, – здавалося, що Спок із зусиллям підбирає слова. – Я навіть не думаю, щоб в Академії Вулкану вам одразу розповіли про це. Це не наука, це питання віри. Ми не розмовляємо про це, бо знаємо та відчуваємо, цього досить.   
\- Прошу, скажи мені! – Доктор посунувся ближче до хлопця, простягнувши руку, щоб торкнутися його долоні, але втримався і сховав руки за спину.  
\- Так, ви розумієте, - кивнув Спок, - що ж, добре. Є посеред пустелі гора Селейя. Це дивне місце. Кажуть, що там чути голос планети, що там можна відчути, як плине час і обертається всесвіт навколо тебе. В давні часи ті з нас, хто бажав знайти істину, не викривлену почуттями, гнівом та пристрастями, ходили до тієї гори. Та й зараз це місце вважається священним.   
\- А дорогу ти знаєш? – майже впевнено промовив Доктор.  
\- Ну звісно, координати є в будь-якому комп’ютері, – знизав плечима Спок.  
\- І ти допоможеш мені туди потрапити?  
\- Та якщо я вам це розповів, то я вже й відвезу вас! – Доктор майже побачив посмішку хлопця.  
\- Зачекай, а що твої батьки скажуть? – схаменувся Доктор.  
\- О, то ви про них пригадали? – саркастично перепитав Спок. – Та вони на конференції з ксеноетології, нам не заважатимуть. Чи ви хочете дочекатись когось дорослішого та відповідальнішого?  
\- Хіба я таке сказав? – обурився Доктор. – Та в тобі відповідальності вистачить на нас обох! То як ми це зробимо?  
\- Отже, для початку нам потрібно дістатися стоянки аерокарів. Якщо ви дозволите покласти вашу Тардіс у сумку, ми зможемо поїхати на Ай-Чайї, то буде значно швидше.  
І вже за декілька хвилин Доктор мчав через темряву спекотної вулканської ночі, міцно вчепившись у довге хутро на загривку сехлата. Це була не сама дивна подорож в його житті, але ледь не найцікавіша. Сехлат біг, порикуючи на тіні, ніби молодий хазяїн ділився із ним своїм азартом. «Певно, це для нього не в перше, - посміхнувся Доктор. – Але він далеко піде, якщо буде так відчайдушно кидатися на допомогу людям».  
Сехлат миттю домчав їх на околицю міста. Доктор завмер на спині звіра, видивляючись в глибини пустелі, відчуваючи поклик, який шов звідти, ще ледь чутний, але могутній та чарівливий.  
\- Добре, нам сюди, – Спок під'їхав до стоянки аерокарів та зіскочив зі спини Ай-Чайї. Сехлат ліг на землю, та Доктор легко з’їхав з його мохнатого боку.   
\- Що, ти вже більше на мене не гарчиш? – запитав він, почухавши сехлату підборіддя. Величезний кото-ведмідь задоволено муркотнув та прижмурив зелені очі.  
\- Докторе! – пошепки покликав його Спок. – Підійдіть будь-ласка, здається, в нас проблема.  
\- А що трапилося? – Доктор підбіг до хлопця  
\- Ось, бачите, – Спок потягнув ворота, але вони не ворухнулися, – зачинено. Це, напевне, недавно стали зачиняти, я не був до цього готовий. Електронний замок аерокара я зламати зміг би, але такий, під ключ – ніяк. А перелізти – самі бачите.  
\- Так, бачу, - доктор задрав голову, озираючи п’ятиметрову огорожу з дрібної сітки. – Але зачекай, не все ще втрачено!  
Він вихопив з кармана звукову викрутку і добре націлився.  
\- Давай, люба, не підведи.  
Маленька викрутка слухняно задзюрчала, та за секунду замок клацнув і відімкнувся.  
Спок швиденько пройшов між аерокарами, обравши один, чорний із сріблястим написом на боці, на двох пасажирів  
\- Оцей належить нашій родині, – він похлопав аерокар по боку.  
\- Невже? – здивувався Доктор  
\- Та не буду ж я красти те, що мені не належить! – ображено відізвався Спок, пошерудів у кишені та витягнув ключа.   
Відімкнувши аерокар, він обережно поклав на сидіння сумку з Тардіс та допоміг Доктору піднятися в кабіну.  
\- Ламати програму все одно доведеться, бо я не маю права керувати ним, - пояснив Спок, приладжуючи до панелі аерокара якусь коробочку та відкручуючи панель доступу. – Але це не дуже важко, бо батько рідко ним користується, а мати не любить занадто складні паролі.  
Доктор міг би зламати код доступу за пару хвилин, але вирішив не заважати своєму талановитому напарнику. І справді, Спок копирсався в панелі хвилин з десять, а потім кар ожив і замуркотів двигуном.  
\- Ну от! – із задоволенням сказав Спок, поволі виводячи кар з парковки, - Ворота зачиняти не будемо, я сподіваюся повернутися до світанку. Ай-Чайя, біжи додому!  
І він направив апарат до пустелі. Доктор, побродив по завеликому для нього сидінню, похлопав Тардіс по теплому боку, повитріщався на незнайомі системи керування, прикинув що до чого, а потім сів спостерігати за своїм дивним співучасником. Щось в хлопчині було не так, не в’язалась його розсудливість з легкістю, з якою він викрав катер, хоч би й своїх батьків.  
\- Я налаштував автопілот, - Спок відкинувся на спинку крісла, - за дві години будемо на місці.  
\- А де ти, власно, навчився так спритно комп’ютери ламати? – ніби мимохідь запитав Доктор.  
\- Всьому, що я знаю про комп’ютери, мене навчив батько, - гордо відповів Спок. – Звісно, не ламати, а налаштовувати чи навіть домовлятись, як сказали б люди.

На тому розмова згасла, бо хлопчина почав щось шукати в прихопленому з дому планшеті. А Доктор дивився у вікно, на безкраї піски під холодним зоряним сяйвом та прислуховувався до поклику гори, який ставав все дужчим.  
\- Вона справді чарівна, ваша гора. – Сказав він нарешті. – І там, скоріш за все, справді знайдеться рифт.  
\- Ви відчуваєте її? – Спок навіть планшет відклав від зацікавленості.  
\- Ну так, відчуваю, - Доктор присів на край сидіння ближче до нього, - Але він дивний, цей поклик. Зазвичай рифт – це рана на тілі всесвіту, він спричиняє біль навколишньому простору та часу. А від цього плине тепло та світло.  
\- Ви казали, що вмієте відчувати, коли ви і де ви? – пригадав Спок. – То в іншому всесвіті вам, напевне, не дуже комфортно.  
\- Так, - Доктор зіщулився та охопив себе за плечі. – Якщо не думати над цим, то й не помітно. Але якщо заплющити очі та зазирнути далі – ти ніби заблукав. Досить жахливе відчуття. Та зовсім незвичне, адже ми починаємо впізнавати всесвіт чи не з народження.  
\- То ви тому не хочете мовчати? – Спок сховав планшет та повернувся до Доктора, - Ну добре, то давайте поговоримо. То наш світ здається вам пустим?  
\- Та ні, це мерехтіння незнайомих зірок та виблиски подій, появу яких я не контролюю. – Доктор збентежено знизав плечима. - В моєму всесвіті я завжди відчуваю, що із чим пов'язано, я ніби можу торкнутися однієї з мільярдів тонесеньких струн, я чую їхню музику. А тут какофонія якась.  
\- Скоро все це скінчиться, - нахилив голову Спок. – Ви ж самі казали, що на горі є рифт.  
\- Та я б залюбки залишився, - посміхнувся Доктор, - Бо у вас тут дуже цікаво. Та спокійно. Планета ваша – то суцільний спокій та мир. Не зовсім те, до чого я звик, але мені подобається.  
\- То лише здається, - Спок похитав головою. – Ми контролюємо свої почуття, щоб вони не контролювали нас, от і все.  
\- І тобі, чомусь, це не дуже до вподоби, - обережно сказав Доктор, - Вибач, але я відчув це.  
\- Так, я вулканець лише наполовину, тому контролювати себе мені дещо важче. – Спок піджав губи та говорив різко. – Людська половина заважає.  
\- Заважає? – Доктор навіть на ноги підвівся зі здивування. – Як може заважати те, ким ти є? Я не бачу в тобі нічого поганого та зайвого, лише дивовижне та прекрасне поєднання двох начал.  
\- Вибачте, Докторе, та ви не розумієте, про що кажете, - Спок роздратовано відвернувся до вікна. – Я обрав свій шлях, шлях вулканського розвитку і маю дотримуватися нього. Почуття на ньому зайві.  
\- Добре, може ти й правий, - Доктор примирливо підняв долоні, - А зараз…  
Але його перервав настирливий писк сирени.  
\- Що воно таке? – Спок підхопився до панелі. – Ой, лихо, до нас наближається піщана буря.  
\- Кар витримає?  
\- Повинен, але кидати буде, тож тримайтеся якось краще.  
Вони напружено видивлялися у темряву за вікном, де срібне світло зірок було майже зовсім затьмарено клубами піску, що ніс вітер. Перші пориви вітру хлистали по кабіні. А потім налетів шквал, але аерокар тримався курсу. Чим далі, то сильнішими ставали пориви вітру, аж нарешті в корпусі кара щось дзвінко хруснуло та він клюнув носом донизу.  
\- Антену зірвало, - вигукнув Спок, хапаючи штурвал, - Автопілот з глузду з'їхав, координати не бачить.  
\- Ти штурвал тримай, а з автопілотом я розберусь!  
Доктор вихопив з карману викрутку, та, ледве тримаючи рівновагу на вибрикуючому сидінні, націлився на консоль.  
\- От дідько, напруги не вистачає, – прошипів він крізь зуби, та підповз до самого краю сидіння.  
Доктор вхопився за край панелі, яку відкрив Спок ще на стоянці, та наставив викрутку кудись в її глибини. Гострий край панелі боляче різав пальці, нагорі Спок шепотів щось таке, що навіть Тардіс не бажала переводити, а викрутка дзюрчала надто повільно. Чи це Доктору лише здавалося?  
Сполошене мерехтіння вогників під панеллю змінилося упорядкованим плином, Спок видихнув та почав вирівнювати кар.  
\- Дякую вам, Докторе, курс стабілізовано, – хлопець чимось поклацав на консолі. - Компас у нас є і працює, а вітер на щастя ніс нас у напрямку гори. Тож скоро будемо на місті.  
\- Добре, – Доктор вмостився на сидінні. - Не те, щоб пригод на один день було забагато, але краще зустрічати негаразди у нормальному розмірі, а не як зараз.  
Спок хмикнув та почав щось говорити, аж раптом знов завила сирена.  
\- Та що ж воно… - поперед кара винирнув з хмари кусок скали – Тримайтеся!  
Спок щосили потягнув штурвал на себе, панель стрибнула Доктору в обличчя і настала темрява.

 

\- Гей, Спок... Спок! Ти як, хлопче?  
Спок розплющив очі та побачив високого розпатланого чоловіка, що тримав його голову на колінах та легенько поплескував його по щоках.  
\- Докторе? – Спок покліпав очима. - Це ви? Нам все вдалося?  
Спок спробував сісти. Доктор допоміг йому, обережно притримуючи за плечі.  
\- Так, вдалося. Он яка в мене Тардіс, бачиш?  
Спок озирнувся, та побачив двометрову синю будку, що весело виблискувала ліхтариком на світанковому сонці. Аерокар, побитий, але ніби не безнадійно, лежав поруч.  
\- Я сам отямився хвилин з п’ять тому, - почав пояснювати Доктор. – Здається, ми розбилися дуже влучно, над самим рифтом. Тардіс набрала енергію та відновила обидві структури, свою й мою.  
Доктор витягнув з кармана викрутку та провів нею над Споком.  
\- Ти майже в порядку, хлопче, тільки легкий струс. Нажаль, аерокар твій без ремонту у повітря не підняти. Але ми з Тардіс залюбки підвеземо тебе додому.  
\- Це було б непогано, – кивнув Спок.  
\- Ну то ходімо! – вигукнув Доктор та допоміг Споку підвестися. – Прошу!  
Спок зайшов у гостинно розкриті двері та із захопленням почав роздивлятися дивну машину. Але політ був недовгим. Тардіс пару разів трухнуло, щось пронизливо завило, і з диким скреготом машина зупинилася.  
\- Ну от, - Доктор відкрив двері, – ти вдома.  
Спок вийшов за поріг та озирнувся. Доктор стояв, підпираючи плечем двері та мружачись від яскравого сонця.  
\- Я так розумію, що ви не залишитесь, щоб пояснити батькам, де я подів аерокар? – спитав Спок, чухаючи за вухом щасливого сехлата.  
\- Тардіс все ще недобре почувається, і я не хотів би затримуватися в цьому всесвіті більше, ніж потрібно. Та це й не в моїх правилах, - посміхнувся Доктор. – А що, повірили б вони в таке?  
\- Та повірять, - Спок знизав плечима. – Сподіваюся, записів з камер на наших воротах та з парковки їм вистачить.  
\- То ти й не збирався цього приховувати? – захоплено перепитав Доктор.  
\- Навіщо? Це не в моїх правилах, - хлопець майже повернув посмішку та пішов до будинку.  
\- Спок! – гукнув до нього Доктор.  
\- Так?  
\- Дякую, що допоміг мені. І дякую, що показав мені гору. Це справді дивовижне місце, сповнене сили та пам’яті. Я ніколи цього не забуду. І тебе.  
\- Ми не побачимось більше?  
\- Та навряд. Прощавай, Спок Счн-Тчай тча Сарек. Для мене велика честь познайомитись із тобою.  
\- Живіть довго та процвітайте, Докторе! – Спок підняв руку у традиційному жесті.  
Доктор легко повторив його, посміхнувся та закрив за собою двері. Тардіс із скреготом розчинилася в повітрі, і тільки піднятий нею вітер тріпав волосся Спока та хутро Ай-Чайї.

 

П'ятдесят років потому  
\- Капітан Спок, вам не місце серед звинувачуваних.  
\- Містере президент, моє місце поряд із моєю командою.  
\- Щож, як завгодно.  
Доктор, сховавшись за колоною, дивився згори униз, до зали суду. Дивився і ледве впізнавав у високому, підтягнутому, впевненому в собі чоловіку десятирічного хлопчика, що віз його через пустелю.  
\- Ви звинувачуєтесь у змові проти офіцерів Зоряного Флоту, крадіжці майна Федерації, а саме зорельоту Ентерпрайз, саботажі на зорельоті Ексцельсіор, самовільному знищенні майна Федерації - зорельоту Ентерпрайз…  
Суддя щось продовжував казати, але Доктор не прислуховувався. Бо є речі, які навіть він не власний виправити. Він лише дивився та бачив. Як стоїть екіпаж, впевнений у тому, що був правий, але готовий визнати провину. Бачив єхидний погляд вусатого шотландця, бачив підняту брів доктора, а ще те, як ледь помітно його Спок торкався ліктем до ліктя свого друга-адмірала. І як незадоволено буркотіли люди у залі, що, здається, обожнювали цю команду.  
\- Джеймс Т. Кірк, рішенням цього суду вас буде понижено у званні до капітана та направлено для виконання обов'язків, до яких ви демонструєте надзвичайні здібності: до командування зорельотом.   
А тоді Доктора ледь не збило з ніг хвилею почуттів – полегшення, радість, сльози щастя та світло. Яскраве світло, яким сяяли ті люди посеред залу. А Спок повернувся та зазирнув в очі капітану. А тоді посміхнувся.  
Доктор відштовхнувся від колони та тихесенько перейшов балконом за ріг, де була схована Тардіс. Зачинив за собою двері та підійшов до консолі. Тардіс стривожено муркотнула йому назустріч.  
\- Та ні, люба, він у порядку. Я ж казав, що йому ціни нема! Він знайшов друзів, які його люблять, – Доктор провів кінчиками пальців по консолі, вводячи координати, та впав в крісло. - Тардіс, дівчинко моя, полетіли додому!


End file.
